1. Field of the Invention
The invention comprises an apparatus for launching a plurality of CO2 propelled model cars simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pressurized carbon dioxide gas (“CO2”) cartridges to propel model racing cars has been known for a long time. The cartridges used are of the type known to pressurize seltzer bottles and the like. The following prior art devices are typical of relevant model vehicle launchers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,695 discloses a gas-propelled toy with an exhaust nozzle for a gas cartridge. A plug terminal on the toy prevents the release of the gas from the cartridge and may be pierced by a firing pin. The firing pin may be mounted to a stationary blast wall, or a moveable support, such as a board, or, alternatively, the firing pin may be unattached. Once the plug terminal is pierced, the pressurized gas exits the cartridge through the neck outlet resulting in the creation of thrust.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,889 discloses a pressurized gas driven vehicle and method for launching a group of them where the vehicles are positioned in line with all other vehicles by a starting positioner in the form of a movable barrier pivoted on a hinge and are attached to their respective guide cables. A pressure chamber is mounted in the vehicles and a nozzle, mounted on the rear of the body to enclose the pressure chamber, is provided with a jet outlet passage, through which pressurized gas is released. When released at high velocity through the jet outlet passage, pressurized gas effects a leftward action which, in reaction, propels the car rightward.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,467 discloses a powered toy utilizing explosive caps to drive the toy vehicle from a launcher, the toy having an open-ended detonating chamber portion as a part of the connector portion, which is structured to receive a piston portion or ram portion. The piston portion is affixed to the vehicle and is assembled with the chamber portion to confine a cap of the type used in toy cap guns. When the cap is detonated the sudden expansion of combustion gases in the chamber increases the pressure, causing the piston to be driven from the chamber which rapidly propels the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,922 discloses a toy vehicle and launching device therefore, the launching device being operated by pulling back on a plunger rod to compress and place an actuating spring under tension. The car is then placed on the platform with its rear extremity abutting the front wall of the housing and the projection extending through the opening so that its end is located in a predetermined position, after which the plunger rod is released causing the hammer to strike the projection with considerable force to project the car forwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,557 discloses a rocket motor driven model racing vehicle having a reaction engine providing between 12 and 38 newtons of thrust. The racing vehicle is tethered to a monofilament plastic line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,654 discloses a toy vehicle carrying case and launcher where depression of a firing button causes a projection to contact a firing lever moving a latch out of a vehicle cavity allowing an impact plate to propel the vehicle forwardly by the force of a launching spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,878 discloses a starting gate for a multiple-track toy vehicle racing set where the base of the starting gate includes two plate-shaped projections to which the respective ends of tracks can be connected. The base also includes two depressions, each of which constitutes a bay in which a respective charged toy vehicle can be accommodated prior to the beginning of the race.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,940 entitled “Fluid Powering and Launching System for a Toy Vehicle” describes in FIGS. 11 and 12 a manual compressed air system for launching two vehicles simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,601,068 discloses a slot car system for simultaneously launching at least two vehicles at the same time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,229 entitled “Toy Drag Strip and Starting Tower” describes another device which permits multiple cars to be raced simultaneously side by side.
In conclusion, the prior art appears to disclose the launching of multiple compressed air devices in at least U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,950,889 and 5,499,940. The launching of multiple model race cars having different forms of propulsion is described at least in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,844,557; 4,291,878; 4,605,299; and, 7,601,068.
It is very important that any CO2 launcher launch all model vehicles in a totally fair and consistent manner so that the winner of the race is determined by the skill of the model maker and not the launch mechanism.
While there do appear to be devices for launching two or more vehicles simultaneous, they don't appear to have caught on commercially because they are believed to be expensive to manufacture and relatively unreliable and balky. In contrast, the present invention is inexpensive to manufacture and can be easily assembly by youngsters and safely used. It was in the context of the above prior art that the current invention arose.